


Soft, sappy, and Sam-shaped

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Dean Winchester, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He had presented when he was 15, given to him on a slip of paper with a side of pitying eyes. He was an Omega.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	Soft, sappy, and Sam-shaped

He had presented when he was 15, given to him on a slip of paper with a side of pitying eyes. He was an Omega. Of course, with the work of scent blocker, he convinced his family he was a beta. Just like his Mother. 

He was chock filled with pills, heat suppressants, birth control, scent blockers- anything to keep his designation a secret. He didn’t need his Old man to look down at him, being an Omega wouldn’t inhibit him. He’d make damn sure of that. 

Course, if he’d presented as an Omega, it would only make sense Sammy present as an Alpha. It stunk and Sam had bitched and moaned about waking up to a popped knot. He buried down his disgust and made fun of his little brother, seemingly unperturbed by the rank that clung to the motel walls. 

For all Sammy was, he never let presenting as an alpha get to his head. He became more bullheaded, but that was par for the course, considering, puberty. It was always left for Dean to come and separate Dad and Sam (the only two alphas) whenever they got into their fights. Always him chasing and cleaning up after Sam, but that was par for the course.   
At the very least he wasn’t your stereotypical Alpha, not like the ones he’d seen on the soap operas that played on the motel TVs, or like the wannabes that strutted around campus. Hell, he’d say he’d fit the Alpha bill better than Sammy did. Cause regardless of all they’ve been through, and how his marred skin’ll say otherwise, Sammy’s soft, and sappy, and such a chick it makes Dean laugh. But he’d wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just talk about how much I hate A/B/O? Like when it's done right *chief's kiss*, but most of time it's just used as an excuse to romanticize rape. Also the sexism... god... the sexism.


End file.
